


Whistle

by Tryan_Underdog



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mute Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryan_Underdog/pseuds/Tryan_Underdog
Summary: Drabble.So, the whistling thing. That's a total lie.
Relationships: Troy Bolton/Ryan Evans
Kudos: 14





	Whistle

Okay, look. The thing about Troy—  
God, he was gullible, okay? Adorable, but gullible.

Not constantly, of course. Troy was keen when it came to basketball; he was the team's captain. He can call plays on the fly. 

When it came to Ryan, though? Troy believed anything.

So, the whistling thing? Total lie. Ryan may be unable to speak, but he's great at whistling. Sometimes, when alone, he'd whistle a tune and dance to it. But there was just something _satisfying_ about trying to teach him how.

"Are you actually—" Ryan kissed him again, "—take this seriously anytime soon?" Kiss.


End file.
